ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Alpha-152 X ARIA
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a battle of two cheapass cyborgs, a testing behind the scenes will record how powerful both are... Will the untouched Fighting Game Boss of cheapness break ARIA's spirit (Literally.), or will she prove once again that mankind is too foolish to live? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Alpha-152.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES ARIA.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues 19 - Silence) As the lights turned on, ARIA was seen chained midair without her weapons. She isn't the least amused by such foolishness from an eastern organization... ???: Greetings killer. It's about damn time a son of a fucking bitch like you woke up from your goddamned Sleep Mode... ARIA: (My prediction models didn't tell me about this...) ???: You might be wondering... How in christ's name did some robobitch like you get here, right? ARIA: Negative. I actually wish to kill an informal monster like you! Who are you?! Shadow: I'm sorry to say, I'm someone & no one at the same time. My name is Shadow. Not Shadow as in Shadow the Hedgehog; I mean an actual shadow... ARIA was intrigued... She never knew the existence of live shadows besides the Vashta Nerada of Doctor WHO, Though that is fictional. This is for real. ARIA simply broke the chains, and her weapons came to her. She then realized those chains have energy resistance. She then asked Shadow... ARIA: Why have you brought me all the way here?! Shadow: We're recording your very moves as they happen, such as the snapping of those chains of yours... ARIA: You are watching everything! Not just me! Shadow: Yep. Perceptive indeed, cybernetic fiend. ARIA, Leader of ULTRATECH. Meet your ultimate opponent... Then, out of the blue, data appeared to form what looked like a young woman, except, she was all cyanish, and is currently analyzing ARIA's stats, strengths, and weaknesses... ARIA detected nothing from her, allowing her to create a prediction module that she is not to be messed with... ARIA also realized her name is Alpha-152... Alpha-152: ... ARIA: Fine. If you wish for me to fight this petty excuse for a new age doll, consider it done but IF I win, you are to let me go. Shadow: Very well... That is, IF you don't become scrap first. The fight began as ARIA equipped herself with her saber... The Fight (Cues Killer Instinct OST-Trailblazer Starting from 0:59.) NOBODY BLINK... ENGAGE! 59.9-53.3: Alpha moved like a peregrine falcon until ARIA slashed her to ribbons, and yet, she was still fighting... This shocked ARIA as the Green holographic invention seemed to have high durability... ARIA then switched to her arm cannon, and as Alpha got close to her, ARIA shot a huge round, sending Alpha flying... 52.6-43.2: ARIA: My prediction models state that this is a very powerful adversary... I must see how powerful she really is... 43,2-42.8: Alpha-152: ... 42.1-30.4: Alpha tried a combo again, but was combo broken by a simple jab. ARIA then switched to her wings, and flew all over. Alpha tried to kick her way to the air, but she couldn't reach. ARIA then shot her energy shots as a punisher. But as she came down, Alpha-152 grabbed ARIA, created a huge shockwave that dealt at least 50% damage! ARIA now knew of Alpha's pure strength! What she needed to do next to beat her, might be too risky for her mechanical condition... 29.5-18.3: As Alpha scrapped ARIA, she then did a suplex that cracked ARIA's sword, effectively making it useless. She only had her Blaster & Wings before death, and they too were low on health either. She used her wings as an emergency support unit... She was going to prove she can do more until Alpha finally reached ARIA's height, and did a kick, sending her down... But not before using her burst yet again... 13.7-0.1: ARIA was left with Her blaster, and as she fired away, Alpha easily blocked the shots. ARIA tried a burst... Nothing. Zilch... Alpha did a combo that ended in ARIA's head snapping to the ground, stopping all programming of the ULTRATECH leader... K.O.! Then, out of the blue, a girl in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere addressing further instruction... PHASE 4: (Translated from Japanese.) Let's go, Alpha-152. The time has come to infiltrate I/O sys corp... Results/Credits (Cues Dead or Alive 5 OST - Urges) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ALPHA-152! Alpha-152 is from DEAD or ALIVE, owned by TECMO/KOEI. ARIA is from KILLER INSTINCT, owned by IRON GALAXY. Silence is from ChäoS;HEAd, owned by Nitro+. Trailblazer is from KILLER INSTINCT, owned by RARE. Urges is from DEAD OR ALIVE 5, owned by TECMO/KOEI. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Robots Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain